Stories in music
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: Just one-shots of random songs I want to put in stories. Requests welcome, I'll try to get to them as soon as I can.
1. What's Your Name?

Hey, ok this is a song I was listening to, it reminded me of a certain guy, and this one-shot just popped in my head as I was listening to it. So, enjoy! I'm open for ANY requests!...Except angst, I'm not good with angst. ^^" sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't the Titans or the song…..wish I did though

Garfield Logan, age seventeen, jogged down a road that led to his favorite hangout spot, the beach. As he rounded the corner to the entrance of the beach, he passed a beautiful girl with amethyst colored eyes. He turned so fast he lost his balance and fell to the ground in a heap. When he opened his eyes and looked around, the girl was gone.

_Oh Oh Uh Uh_

_I turn around you're there again_

_And suddenly your gone_

_I wanna get to know you_

_But I don't know who you are_

_Your the kind of girl_

_Who makes me start to lose my mind_

_I wanna get together but your_

_Oh so hard to find_

He slowly got up and looked around. Gar had been seeing this girl everywhere, for the past four days. He didn't know her but he'd like to. He sighed, disappointed, and turned continuing his jog to the beach.

_I see you when I'm at the Starbucks_

_As your walkin out the door_

_I see you when I'm rentin' movies_

_When your leaving the store_

_I need an opportunity_

_There's something I wanna ask_

_I never seem to ever get the chance_

_What's your name_

_What's your name_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_You got me going crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh hey this could be something real_

_I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name_

_What's your name_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_Cuz everytime I get there_

_That it's right before you go_

_Oh hey if only you could see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

Gar was in the food court at the mall. Grabbing his food from the cashier, he looked around for a table. He found one, and slowly started walking towards it, when he heard the most beautiful laugh he ever heard. He turned and there she was, the beautiful amethyst-eyed girl. Only, she wasn't alone this time, three girls were with her, a sassy looking mocha skin colored girl, a red head, green eyed girl, and a pink haired, pink eyed girl.(A/N: Free cookie to whoever guesses who the girls are!) He started towards the group, not seeing the chair in front of him, he tripped.

He did a face plant into the tray of food he had forgotten he had been holding. As he picked his head up from the tray, he heard laughter. He immediately started looking for the girl, he saw her retreating figure going out the mall's front doors. He groaned and let his face fall back into his food, not caring who saw.

_Woah_

_See you at the mall_

_You're hanging out with all your friends_

_I'm ready, gonna make my move_

_You go before I get the chance_

_You know you got me tripping_

_Thinking bout you day and night_

_But I can't get to know you_

_If you don't know i'm alive_

He drove to the beach, trying to clear his mind of the beautiful amethyst-eyed girl that had been on his mind lately. He passed a midnight blue convertible, and screeched to a stop a few feet past it. There he saw the amethyst-eyed girl starting the engine to the car and backing out of the parking space.

_I see you when you're at the beach_

_And your loading up the car_

He hit the steering wheel to his car out of frustration, watching as she left the beach.

_I see you when i'm at the concert_

_Then the lights go dark_

_There's something I got to find out_

_If I ever get the chance_

_There's only three words I wanna ask_

"Gar," Victor, his best friend, called out. "Come on, man."

"I'm coming," Gar said, grabbing his keys and headed towards the living room. His mind preoccupied with thoughts of the beautiful amethyst-eyed girl again as he drove to the karaoke bar. This did not go unnoticed by Vic.

"You really should just forget about this girl, man." Vic said to his friend as he put the car in park.

"Yeah," Gar sighed, staring at the steering wheel in a daze. "Maybe I should."

They got out of the car and walked into the bar. The second Gar sat down he heard the laugh that had been haunting his dreams. Slowly, he turned and found himself face to face with the girl of his dreams, the beautiful amethyst-eyed girl.

_What's your name_

_What's your name_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_You got me going crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh hey this could be something real_

_I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name_

"Dude, dude, dude." Gar said, repeatedly hitting Vic's arm.

"_What?_" Vic called out, getting annoyed with the multiple hits to his arm. Gar stopped hitting his arm, and pointed at the table the beautiful girl was sitting at.

"It's the girl." Gar called out in excitement, looking to Vic with a huge smile on his face. "It's my dream girl."

"Go talk to her." Vic said, looking to where Gar was pointing. Just as a man got done singing, and left the stage. The beautiful girl was with the group of friends she had been with at the mall. Gar looked from her table, to the stage, and back again.

"I got an idea." Gar said, as he got up.

"Well that's a first." Vic mumbled, as Gar walked over to the music player, putting on a song he had been listening to that reminded him of the amethyst-eyed girl.

_What's your name_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_Cause everytime I get there_

_But it's right before you go_

_Oh hey if only you could see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

Gar looked over at the group of girls, and saw the waitress leaving a check on their table. He was running out of time, he wouldn't lose her this time. As the girl slowly started to stand Gar jumped onstage, grabbing the microphone and started singing.

_Oh Oh Yeah No No No_

_Oh_

_Now wait up_

_Oh no, don't go away now_

_Too late_

_I missed your name girl_

_Oh no, don't go please_

_'Cause I'm the one you need_

He got off the stage and started walking up to the amethyst-eyed girl, his eyes never leaving hers.

_Oh no, don't go_

_I've got to_

_Tell you_

The beautiful girl started to leave, walking towards the door, but Gar wasn't about to let her get away this time. He grabbed her hand, making her turn, facing him with wide eyes. He continued singing, people in the bar cheering him on.

_How 'bad I want you_

_All I need_

_Is a chance_

_Another opportunity to ask_

_What's your name_

_What's your name_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_You got me going crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh hey this could be something real_

_I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name_

_What's your name_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_Cuz everytime I get there_

_But it's right before you go_

_Oh hey if only you could see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

He put his palm up to her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her fragile-looking cheekbone. The noise in the background slowly fading.

_What's your name_

_What's your name_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_You got me going crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh hey this could be something real_

_I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name_

_What's your name_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_Cuz everytime I get there_

_But it's right before you go_

_Oh hey if only you could see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

_What's your name_

_What's your name girl_

_Oooh, ooooh yeah_

"So," Gar said, facing the smirking, amethyst-eyed girl. "What's your name?"

"Rachael." She said, before turning and exiting the bar. Gar looked down, and saw that she had slipped a scrap of paper in his hand. He read the scrap of paper and, with a smile on his face, walked out of the bar, following his dream girl.

_Meet me down by the beach,_

_Rachael_


	2. Broken

Hey, ok this is a song I was listening to and this one-shot just popped in my head as I was listening to it. So, enjoy! I'm open for ANY requests!...Except angst, I'm not good with angst. ^^" sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't the Titans or the song…..I wish I did though

* * *

Garfield Logan sat on the edge of his bed in his new apartment. His mind not on the blonde haired, blue eyed girl in his bed, but on his beautiful amethyst eyed best friend, Rachael. He had recently found out that he had started to fall in love with her, but it wouldn't work, she was with that _jerk_, Malchoir.

_"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh,"_ Garfield sang, getting up off the bed, not caring if he woke up Tara. The bitch was cheating on him anyway. He put on his leather jacket and boots, and walked out the door.

_"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away,"_ He sang, walking down a street near a ocean, thinking of how bad Malchoir was treating Rachael.

_"I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." _He sang as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he walked past a happy couple.__

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away." He sang as he continued walking, not really sure where he was going. Rachael was still on his mind, she didn't deserve to be with a jerk like Malchoir. __

"You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore." He sang, walking past a street light, earlier today he had tried to tell Rachael that Malchoir wasn't right for her, that he was cheating on her, but she called him a liar and left to go to Malchoir's place.

Rachael walked down a street next to an ocean, wearing a trench coat and knee-high boots, her long hair blowing in the cold November breeze. She had just left Malchoir's place, after discovering him with another girl in bed, she had thanked him and left. __

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again," She sang as she walked with her hands in the pockets of her tan trench coat, her mind on Garfield, her best friend. She had had been in love with him since the day they met, but she knew it wouldn't work out though. He was with Tara.

_"I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away,"_ She sang as a happy couple walked past her, she knew Tara was cheating on Garfield. She had told him once actually. He said he knew, and she asked why he put up with her, why he didn't leave her. He responded by looking into Rachael's eyes and saying that the one he was in love with was already with somebody. He left as he said that._ "There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."_

They continued singing, walking past people and street lights. Neither of them real sure where they were going.__

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Rachael stopped close to the pier, seeing a figure five feet away from her. It was too dark to see the figure, but she noticed he had Garfield's hair.

She smiled, as Garfield stepped towards her. They both continued singing, as they walked towards each other.

"_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough,"_ They sang, Garfield held out a hand towards her, as if he was trying to touch her face.

_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away." _They sang, getting closer and closer to each other.__

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome," They sang together, holding their hands out, grabbing the other's arm and pulling themselves closer to each other._ "And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_

"You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore." Garfield sang, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone. As he finished singing that last line, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers.

"I love you." She said softly, before placing a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss, knowing that she knew he loved her too.


	3. Just Like You

This one is for Downward Spiral 1! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra, Raven, Beastboy or this song

* * *

Beastboy had had enough. He pushed Terra away from him. He was sick of her lies, her cheating. Raven had tried to warn him about taking her back, but he wouldn't listen.

"Beastboy," Terra said in a not-so-innocent voice. "What's the matter? Don't you love me anymore?"

Beastboy's nostrils flared, and walked out of his room, Terra in tow. He stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, giving her just enough time to stand in front of him, putting a hand to his cheek she asked again what had gotten into him.

Beastboy flung her hand off him, and starting walking, causing her to back up with every angry step he took. He started singing, _"I could be mean, I could be angry, You know I could be just like you."_

They passed the rooms of his teammates, Beastboys head flashing with all the horrible things she had done to him and his friends.

_"I could be fake, I could be stupid, you know I could be just like you. You thought you were, standing beside me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you." _He continued singing, taking his index finger and jabbing it into the air in front of her.__

"You thought you were there to guide me, You were only in my way, You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you, You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way, You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you," He sang as they entered the Common Room. Raven looked up in alarm. "_I could be cold, I could be ruthless, you know I could be just like you."_

"What's gotten into him?" Raven asked Terra, putting her book down. She got off the couch and stood next to Beastboy.__

"I don't know." Terra said honestly, backing up towards the door. "All I said was that I'd be willing to take him back after all the horrible things he had done to me. That I was willing to forgive him after everything."

Raven shook her head in disgust, using her powers to open the door behind Terra.

_"On my own, cause I can't take living with you, I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you, Want me to," _Beastboy sang, pushing a surprised Terra out the door. Grabbing a shocked Raven by the waist and placing a passionate kiss on her lips._ "I could be mean, I could be angry, You know I could be just like you."_

As he finished that last line, he shut the door on a close-to-tears Terra.

"Now was that really necessary?" Raven asked her secret lover. "Our secrets out now."

"I know Rae." Beastboy said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "She deserved it though, after all the things she did to you she's lucky I didn't let you get her."


	4. Girlfriend

This one is for bk00! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Terra, Beastboy, Raven or the song

* * *

Terra sat on the couch with her boyfriend's, Beastboy, arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his chest as they watched the news. Beastboy had a bored expression on his face. Raven walked in the Common Room, and saw them cuddling on the couch. An idea came to her mind, she had devious smirk on her face as she grabbed the remote that sat on the bar table in kitchen, and sat behind the couch. She pressed the power button on the remote, and as Terra asked what happened. Raven popped up from behind the couch and started singing.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one," _She sang pointing to Beastboy, who was standing up, facing her with an amused smirk on his face.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend." _She grabbed his shirt collar pulling him dangerously close to her.__

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me," Raven sang pushing him back and throwing off her cloak.

_"No way! No way!" _Terra sang, getting in between her boyfriend and Raven.

_"No, it's not a secret, Hey! Hey! You! You!"_ Raven sang, pointing to Beastboy then to herself, with a smile on her face as she sang._ "I want to be your girlfriend."_

Raven pushed Terra out of the way, grabbing Beastboy's shirt collar and pulling him as close as her body would allow as she sang, "_You're so fine, I want you mine, You're so delicious, I think about ya all the time, You're so addictive, Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?"_

She pushed him back on the couch as she danced and sang in front of him. _"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious, And Hell Yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess, I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right."_

He nodded his head, considering this, with a smile on his face. Raven pointed at Terra, making a crazy sign as she sang. _"She's like so whatever, And you could do so much better, I think we should get together now, And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! That's Right! No way! No way! I think you need a new one, Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend," She sang as she danced pointing at Beastboy with every _you _and to herself with every _I. "Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me." _

_"No way! No way!" _Terra sang getting madder and madder by the minute.

_"You know it's not a secret," _Raven sang moving her finger in a no sign. "_Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend."_

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me," Raven sang sitting on Beastboys lap facing him. "_And even when you look away I know you think of me, I know you talk about me all the time again and again." _

Raven got off Beastboy's lap and made a seductive beckoning motion._ "So come over here, tell me what I want to hear, Better yet make your girlfriend disappear, I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again!)"_

"'Cause she's like so whatever," Raven made a crazy signal and pointed to Beastboy. _"And you could do so much better, I think we should get together now,And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

She moved to the middle of the Common Room, pulling an amused Beastboy with her and repeated all her dance moves as she sang.__

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger," She made circle motions with her index finger, then pounded her chest. _"Cause I can, cause I can do it better, There's no other, So when's it gonna sink in?"_

"_She's so stupid,"_ She sang as she smiled up at Beastboy, who smiled back and shrugged._ "What the hell were you thinking?"  
[repeat]_

She pushed Beastboy back and started jumping up and down as she pointed at him. _"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! That's Right! No way! No way! I think you need a new one, Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend."_

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me," She sang as Terra started storming up to her.

_"No way! No way!" _Terra sang as she pushed Raven back a step. Raven pushed her out of the way and grabbed Beastboy's shirt collar, pulling him close enough so that their faces were just inches apart._  
"You know it's not a secret, Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend!"_

_"No way! No way!"_ Terra sang as she started walking furiously towards the two.

_"Hey! Hey!"_ Raven finished the line before she kissed Beastboy hard on the mouth. He pulled her closer, not at all planning to break the kiss, as a deranged Terra grabbed Raven's hair, pulling her out of Beastboy's arms. Raven turned around and punched the blonde in the face, making her unconscious. Raven then turned to an amused Beastboy and said, "So can I be your girlfriend?"

"I want you to be more than my girlfriend," Beastboy said with a glint in his eye, pulling her closer to him by the waist. "But I suppose it'll have to do."

"For now," Raven said with a sly smile before placing a passionate, hot kiss on his lips


	5. Love Hides

This one is for Dante665! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Beastboy, Raven or the song

* * *

Beastboy sat on the couch, his arms wrapped around a certain gothic beauty. Both too content to move. Beastboy thought back on how, years ago, he used to think Raven was creepy.

_Love hides in the strangest places._

He looked over to his girlfriend of two years, to find that she was looking up at him with a small smile upon her face. There was no doubt in his mind that she was thinking about when they first got together.

_Love hides in familiar faces.  
Love comes when you least expect it._

It was a few days after he had found 'Terra' at that high school. A few days after she had rejected him. Beastboy was in a state of depression that he couldn't seem to get out of. Until Raven had come to his aide.

_Love hides in narrow corners.  
Love comes to those who seek it._

_(Flashback)_

**"Beastboy," Raven said from outside his door. "Come on, this is getting ridiculous."**

**"Leave me alone." He replied, standing on the other end of the door.**

**"Those are my lines." She said. When he didn't say anything to that she sighed. "Beastboy, she's moved on. You should too. At least…try to find someone that cares for you."**

**He opened his door, looking at her with slight anger. She gasped and stepped back. "Move on? Ha! I couldn't find somebody that truly cares about me. No one loved me before and no one will love me now." he said, tears flowing down his face.**

**"That's not true." she said**

_Love hides inside the rainbow._

**"Oh****yeah? Fine then. If you can name me one person who loves me then I will move on. Can you do that? No! Now let me..."**

**"I do." she screamed. Beastboy stared at her in shock. She stared back. **

**"I do." She said, softer this time. She turned; about to walk into her room, but Beastboy grabbed her forearm. She turned to look at him, confusion evident on her face. He brought her closer to him, staring at her lips. Before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.**

_(End of Flashback)_

Raven stared up at her boyfriend, a sly smile on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Beastboy replied, smiling when she blushed slightly.

_Love hides in molecular structures._

"I love you, you know that?" Beastboy said huskily, bringing his hand to cup the side of her face. Her blush grew at the sudden declaration. She nodded slightly before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment for them.

_Love is the answer._


	6. Too Much To Ask

This one is for all the BB/Rae lovers out there! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Beastboy, Raven, Malchoir or the song

* * *

Raven sat in the Common Room, in front of the moonlit window, strumming on her guitar. She was completely unaware of a certain green changeling standing a few feet behind her, admiring her beauty. She had started to sing.

_"It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely, Wish someone would cure this pain," _She sang, thinking about the past. Especially Malchoir and Beastboy._ "It's funny when you think it's gonna out, Till you chose her over me you're so lame."_  
_  
"I thought you were cool until the point, Up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would," _Raven sang, closing her eyes as she strummed on her guitar. _"Finally figured out you're all the same, Always coming up with some kind of story." _She shook her head as she sang this line.__

"Every time I try to make you smile, You're always feeling sorry for yourself, Every time I try to make you laugh, You can't your too tough," She sang, smiling at the memory of Beastboy trying to get her to start calling him Beastman._ "You think you're loveless, Is that too much that I'm askin for?"_

"Thought you'd come around when I ignored you, Sorta thought you'd have the decency to change," She sang, frowning at the memory of shutting Beastboy out, thinking he'd stop with the Terra nonsense. She shook her head fiercely as she sang these next words._ "But babe I guess you didn't take that warning, 'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again."_

"Can't you see that you lie to yourself? You can't see the world through a mirror, It won't be too late when the smoke clears, 'Cause I, I am still here," Raven sang, her hands strumming the guitar fiercely. Beastboy watched her, listening to the words she sang, their meaning, and the person she was aiming the song at, coming clear in his mind. _"But every time I try to make you smile, You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself, Every time I try to make you laugh, You stand like a stone, Alone in your zone, Is that too much that I'm askin for?"_

"Yeah-eya yeah-eya," She sang, her eyes open, her voice sounding as if she was in a trance. _"Can't find where I am, lying here alone in fear, Afraid of the dark, no one to claim alone again."_

"YEAH-EYA EYA EYA," She sang, snapping out of her trance-like state, and strumming her fingers on the guitar._ "Can't you see that you lie to yourself? You can't see the world through a mirror, It won't be too late when the smoke clears, 'Cause I, I am still here,"_ __

"Every time I try to make you smile, You're always feeling sorry for yourself, Every time I try to make you laugh, You can't your too tough," Raven sang, looking out of the window, thoughts on Malchoir's betrayal. _"You think you're loveless, It was too much that I asked him for."_

She stopped strumming the guitar, a few more times after singing that final line. She sat there a moment, admiring the beauty of the moonlit lake, before letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She stood up, grabbing her guitar, and turned, letting out a startled yelp when she saw there was someone behind her.

"What are you doing up this late?" She asked in her usual monotone, when she realized who it was. "Isn't it a little late for you to be up?"

"I went to the restroom," Beastboy said meeting her gaze evenly, stepping towards her. "I was going to go back to sleep, when I heard a guitar being strummed. You know that was really good, Rae. Did you write it?"

"H-how much did you hear?" Raven stuttered, nodding her head, a small blush forming on her face. He stepped closer to her, invading her personal space.

"All of it," Beastboy said with his signature grin. He got a curious glint in his eye. "Who was it about?"

"W-why w-would you think it was about someone?" Raven asked, stunned he had taken on a sudden boldness with her.

"Is it about me?" He asked getting closer to her.

"No!" Raven said too quickly, blushing madly.

"It _is_ about me," He said, excitedly, giving her an ear-to-ear smile. Raven looked away from his eyes. Beastboy grabbed her chin, turning her face to look her straight in the eye.

"I loved it." He whispered, his lips brushing hers. Raven dropped her guitar on the ground as he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as he kissed her gently at first, then passionately. Three unspoken words floating in the air around them.


	7. He wasn't

This one is for all the KF/Jinx lovers out there! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or the song

* * *

Jinx stood on the stage at the karaoke bar, her friends Raven, Starfire, and Bumblebee, standing behind her. Raven with an electric guitar, Star on drums, and Bee as backup vocalist. Jinx took deep, even breaths, looking out at Kid Flash, who was smiling at her in encouragement. She thought of her life before him, taking in a deep breath, grabbing the microphone with a sly smile. Raven started strumming the guitar as Jinx started singing.

_"There's not much going on today. I'm really bored, it's getting late." _She sang into the microphone, looking out at the crowd. _"What happened to my Saturday? Monday's coming, the day I hate."_

"Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone." Jinx sang with a frown at the memory of Gizmo, her boyfriend before Kid Flash. Star started playing the drums, as Jinx grabbed the mic-stand. _"He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. He wouldn't even open up the door. He never made me feel like I was special. He isn't really what I'm looking for."_

"This is when I start to bite my nails." She sang, bringing her perfectly manicured nails to her mouth, dropping it to smile wickedly at an amused Kid Flash._ "And clean my room when all else fails. I think it's time for me to bail. This point of view is getting stale."_

"I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone. He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no." Jinx sang as she shook her head. She lifted her arms heavenward in exasperation. _"He wouldn't even open up the door. He never made me feel like I was special. He isn't really what I'm looking for."_

"Na na na na na," Bee, and Raven sang into the mics.

_"We've all got choices." _Jinx said into the mic._  
"Na na na na," _Bee sang just as Jinx said,_ "we've all got voices."  
"Na na na na na," _Raven sang as Jinx said, beckoning everybody in the club to stand,_ "stand up make some noise."  
"Na na na na, stand up make some noise."_ All three girls sang.__

"I'll sit on my bed alone," Jinx sang as her friends stopped playing for a second._ "Staring at the phone."  
"He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. He wouldn't even open up the door. He never made me feel like I was special. He isn't really what I'm looking for." _She sang as her friends started playing their instruments again. She beckoned Kid Flash to the stage. He was there in a hot minute. Gawking up at her. _"He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. He wouldn't even open up the door. He never made me feel like I was special. Like I was special, cuz I was special."_

Jinx jumped off the stage, grabbing her boyfriend's shirt collar._ "Na na na na na." _She sang into the mic, before throwing it somewhere behind and kissing Kid Flash sinuously on the mouth.

"You make me feel special," She whispered as she broke the kiss for air. A sly grin spread across her boyfriend's face. He grabbed her chin, gently, bringing her face inches from his.

"That's my goal in life," He whispered, his lips brushing hers. He placed a smoldering kiss on her lips as the crowd around them cheered. The two of them completely oblivious to this, getting lost in the moment.


	8. Rest In Peace

This one is for all the BB/Rae lovers out there! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or the song, which is from Buffy the vampire slayer

* * *

Raven sat in the Common Room, reading a thick novel from the library. Beast boy walked towards her, sitting next to her on the couch. Her amethyst eyes flickered up to meet his emerald one's, before going back to her novel.

"What do you want?" She asked in her usual monotone.

"Um-I-I was wondering if, maybe," Beast boy stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You might want to, maybe, hang out. You know, with um me?"

"No." Raven said monotonously, dog-earring her novel and putting it down, she looked at a deflated Beast boy as he got off the couch. She felt a pang of guilt, and stood up, reaching out to him. "Beast boy, have you seen Starfire? Or Jinx?"

Instead of answering, he clenched his fists, his head half-turned to the right. He started singing. "_I died, So many years ago, but you can make me feel, like it isn't so, And why you come to be with me, I think I finally know."_ He turned to her, face softened._ "Mmm-mmm."_

"You're scared, Ashamed of what you feel, And you can't tell the ones you love, You know they couldn't deal, Whisper in a dead man's ear, It doesn't make it real," He was facing her, but he looked down to the couch, fists clenched, face hardened. _"That's great, but I don't wanna play."_ He put his hand to his chest. "_'Cause being with you touches me, More than I can say, And since I__'__m only dead to you," _He turned away from her, as if to walk away from her. _"I__'__m saying stay away and, Let me rest in peace."_

"Let me rest in peace," He suddenly turned to her, walking towards her, causing her to back up in surprise._ "Let me get some sleep, Let me take my love and bury it, in a hole 6-foot deep," _He grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall harshly._ "I can lay my body down, but I can't find my, sweet release, So let me rest in peace."_

"You know," He sang, dropping down to his knees in front of the gothic beauty, taking her hands in his._ "You got a willing slave, And You just love to play the thought, That you might misbehave, But Till you do, I'm telling you,"_ He sang getting up off his knees, dropping her hands in the process, getting up close and personal to her face. "_Stop visiting my grave, Let me rest in peace."_

"I know I should go, But I follow you like a man possessed, There's a traitor here beneath my breast, And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed," He sang grabbing her hand as they walked toward the Common Room doors._ "If my heart could beat, it would break my chest, but I can see you're unimpressed,"_ He sang looking at her face, his expression softened, letting go of her hand._ "So leave me be and."_

_"Let me rest in peace, Let me get some sleep," _He sang jumping up on the kitchen table_, _ignoring Raven's commands to get off._ "Let me take my love and bury it, In a hole 6-foot deep, I can lay my body down, But I can't find my sweet release," _He grabbed Raven's outstretched hands, being pulled down to the ground, taking her with him, her landing on top on him. _"Let me rest in peace, Why won't you, Let me rest in peace?"_

He took in several deep breaths, his chest making her move with every breath he took. He looked up at her, wondering why she hadn't gotten off of him. She looked back at him, a sly smirk on her face.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Willing slave, huh?" She said sly smile still in place, she leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, she pulled back but only to be brought back into another kiss, only this one with more passion and love.


End file.
